The Restoration Series
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: A series about Alexander Mahone's inner thoughts and feelings and what I think should have happened to him and some other characters...
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

I didn't ask for this. I didn't know what I was doing…what I was getting myself into. It happened so fast, spiraled out of control, until there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing to do but to keep going, hoping that one day it would end.

I never wanted to kill them…any of them. A part of me died with each person I murdered. Especially that kid, Apolskis. What did he ever do anyway? Steal a baseball card that was worth a few grand? Big deal. He didn't deserve to die.

I can still remember his face as I pointed my gun at him. Begging, pleading, confused, and afraid. I took a deep breath, prayed for my forgiveness, and blew him away. Just like that. As if I couldn't care less. But I do. I care…I care a lot more than I let on.

I'll never forget it. How could I? For the rest of my life, however short it may turn out to be, I'll always remember what I've done…what I've become.

The pain is so intense that sometimes it's hard to breathe. It's as if God is telling me to die, because living is a luxury I cannot afford. It's something I don't deserve. Not after what I've done.

The only thing that keeps me going is my family. They're the only ones I still care about in this screwed up game. They never did anything. If something happens to them…I couldn't live with myself. It would be my fault. My own stupid mistakes. Just because I couldn't control my temper. If I wouldn't have killed Oscar Shales, the Company would have never given me a second glance. I would be a free man. I would still have my family. I don't even know if they're still alive. I can only hope that they are okay.

I always said that even though I was addicted to my little pills, I would never do hard-core drugs. I guess that means I really have lied to everyone, even myself. I gave in. The pain of my withdraw from the pills was too much to bear. I hated giving in, but I needed a release, an escape from reality, even if it was only for awhile.

I talked to Michael the other day. I asked him to help me get out of here. But he only told me that whenever he looks at me, all he sees is the man that murdered his father. Again, that piercing pain shot through my chest. The pain of guilt cuts deeper than any knife ever could.

My only hope is that Michael will be able to forgive me, at least enough to help me get out of here. I don't do well in prison. But Michael's forgiveness is a long shot. I don't want to hurt anyone else, but I will do what it takes to get out of here, find my family, and make sure they get somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from all of this…far away from me.

So until I figure out what to do, I guess I'll stay here in Sona, hoping and praying for forgiveness…and a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well I originally did not intend for this to become a series, but it kind of has!

So, here's a list of the segments of this "series" I plan to be writing:

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – in progress

4) Rapture – coming soon

5) Revenge – coming soon

6) Reunion – coming soon

NOTE: This one isn't my favorite, but I still thought it was important to explain how Mahone felt going through withdraw.

**Recession**

The pain of withdraw is hard to properly put into words. The craving, so intense, it takes my breath away.

Without the pills to suppress my nightmares, everything seems to come out into the light. I am being haunted by my past. Visions of those I have murdered are always before my eyes. Some are more realistic than others.

The hallucinations are the worst. That psycho, Patoshik, whispers in my ear that I must kill Michael Scofield because he cannot be trusted. Every time I close my eyes I see David Apolskis' face. I can still here him begging me not to kill him.

Night is always the worst. I cannot sleep. My nightmares become intermingled with the sounds of Sona, making them so real that I find myself trembling. If I try to go to sleep, they come for me. Some of them try to kill me, and the others come to simply torture me with guilt.

If the emotional stress of it all was not enough, the lack of pills leaves me frail and defenseless. My body convulses at random times. The shaking can get so intense that I am afraid I'll end up hurting myself. I sweat constantly, yet at the same time I shiver with a cold that feels as if it reaches down to the marrow of my bones. My stomach twists in knots so I cannot keep any kind of food down.

I don't know if I will make it. I'm not sure I can. Not sure I should. So many people want me dead. I guess I would be doing everyone a favor. Maybe then they will all leave my family alone.

The temptation to end this suffering is so strong it's scary. I never was a suicidal man. But just the thought of being free. Free from my guilt, my pain…this relentless torture.

But deep down I still know I have to live. I need to make sure that my family is okay. I need to know that they are safe. I'll get them somewhere far away from all of this and far away from me.

And after that…

Please review!! And keep watch for "Regret." I may write it today or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

If you have not read the first two, you may want to before you read this one!!

1) Reflections - complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – in progress

5) Revenge – coming soon

6) Reunion – coming soon

NOTE: See if you can pick up a little dialog that Shales says here that Mahone uses later in the episode "Rendezvous.". I thought it may add a little irony to the show.

**Regret**

Thinking back, I suppose that I cannot entirely blame The Company for everything that has happened. Because, when it boils right down to it, it was because I let my temper get the best of me.

Oscar Shales.

The man I had hunted down for so long. He brutally raped, beat, and murdered women. Everyday I missed catching him, the body count grew. It became a sort of sick, twisted game. He would be only one step ahead of me. I would think: "This is it. I got him." Then, just like that, he would vanish into the shadows, only to resurface as a news bulletin, announcing the death of yet another victim.

It was like he was punishing me. Mocking me for my incompetence. My inability to do my job. The closer I got to him, the more people he would kill.

Finally, one day, I got him. I followed him into an old, abandoned warehouse. After nearly an hour of playing cat and mouse, I trapped him. I cornered him in the back of the building. My gun was aimed directly at his head, a mere two feet away. Part of me screamed: "Shoot!" The other part of me, my conscience, said more calmly: "Don't be stupid. Arrest him, bring him in, and be done with it."

He must have seen me hesitate because his face distorted in a sick, evil smirk.

"You can't do it," he growled, "You don't have it in you. You see, Mahone, I don't have the same reservations you do. You can't kill. And that is what it is going to take to stop me."

Suddenly, images of the women he murdered flashed before my eyes. I knew then that I could not let this man kill again.

"Come on, Mahone," he taunted, smirk never leaving his face, "You'd better shoot me now or I'll find another pretty girl and it'll be all your fault. 'Cause you didn't have the guts to do what it takes to stop me."

I began to sweat nervously. I had no idea what to do. As the internal battle continued to rage in my head, he continued to goad me on.

"What's the name of that pretty little wife of yours?" he asked, face distorted in a cruel smile, "Pam, isn't it?"

All thoughts of sanity and self-control vanished at the sound of my wife's name coming from this monster's lips. Without another moment of hesitation, I pulled the trigger.

Little did I know that later I would regret that decision for the rest of my life.

please review!!!! Anyone pick up on that dialog???


	4. Chapter 4

Well, looks like I'm going to end up adding a 7th part to this series as well. I think "Redemption" will be the final installment, but then again I said the same thing about "Reunion." LOL…guess we'll just wait and see!!

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – complete

5) Revenge – in progress

6) Reunion – coming soon

7) Redemption – coming soon

**Rapture**

I remember the first time that I saw her, she took my breath away.

We were both taking a literature class in college. The only problem was that she was a freshman and I was a senior. (I kind of blew off most of the literature courses until my last year). She sat in front of me on the first day of class. Her smile was radiant. It lit up the whole room. Little did I know that that same smile would soon light up my life as well.

After the first couple weeks of classes, I noticed that she was struggling to keep up. So, naturally, I offered to tutor her. Her eyes sparkled as she told me how grateful she was for my help. My heart skipped at least one beat. There was just something about her…

First semester flew by faster than we thought humanly possible. We began dating and fell more and more in love with one another. We dated for four years and the day after she graduated, we eloped. We didn't have a lot of money, but we were happy. We had each other and that was all that mattered to us.

She got a job as an accountant for a local corporation. I, however, had a harder time finding a job. Then I got an offer from the armed forces. It was an offer that I could not refuse. I came home that night and tried to explain to Pam the importance of this job. She cried. She did not want us to be separated, but at the same time she knew we needed the money.

So I headed out for basic training and passed with flying colors. I was deployed almost immediately. I moved up through the ranks and finally joined the Gulf One Special Ops. However, it soon became too much for either of us to bear. I was gone for over half the time and Pam desperately wanted a baby. So I left and set my sights on the Federal Bureau of Investigation and becoming a father.

The day I was hired as a Special Agent was the same day that Pam told me she was pregnant. It was, by far, the happiest day of my life. A few months later, I found myself rushing to the hospital from work. Pam had gone into labor. Luckily, her best friend was with her at the time and drove her safely to the hospital. An hour after I ran into her room, she gave birth to our beautiful son, Cameron.

For the next five years we lived happy and comfortable lives. We had a healthy marriage and a wonderful son. Now I look back on those days and wonder why I cannot just push rewind and relive them all over again. If I could, I would change so many things. Like all those times I would lose my temper and make her cry. But most of all I would change what happened that fateful day when I cornered Oscar Shales. Then everything would be the way it was always meant to be:

A life of never-ending rapture in the arms of my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Make sure to read the other stories that come before this one if you have not already!!

Here's a complete list:

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – complete

5) Revenge – complete

6) Reunion – in progress

7) Redemption – coming soon

**Revenge**

So Michael and I came to a sort of, well, let's just call it an agreement. He got me out of Sona. His brother, however, was not so kind. He nearly shot me. Thanks to Whistler's little distraction I managed to get away.

First thing I did was make a deal with a somewhat shady guy and get a boat ride back to the states. How I managed to make it out of Panama without being noticed was a miracle in itself. I took a series of buses to Chicago. I know it sounds crazy, but if I was going to do what I was going to do, I wanted to do it right. I wanted to see the agents I worked with. If nothing else, just to let them know I was okay. Especially Lang, she never really judged me for what I had done.

I will never forget the looks on the other agents' faces when I strolled back into my old office. Wheeler dropped a stack of files on the floor. Lang let her phone slide out of her hand to clatter on her desk. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock.

"I want to turn myself in," I said, my mouth suddenly very dry. I had no idea what this would mean. I could face the death penalty. For all I knew, this was suicide. But I had to do the right thing. After all the wrong I had done, I had to do one thing right.

Wheeler and Lang, once they snapped out of it, cuffed me and took me downtown. A few weeks later, they scheduled my preliminary hearing. I testified against The Company. I had to. Even though I knew what happened to Kellerman when he did the same thing. I could not let these people continue to murder other innocent people.

I told the judge and the jury everything…literally everything. I began with Oscar Shales and ended with the escape from Sona. I confessed to every bad thing I had done. It felt so good. I had no more secrets. Even if it meant I may die for it, at least I was free of this burden.

A few more hearings and court cases later, and I ended up in the Supreme Court. I remember standing there, shaking like a leaf, wondering what my sentence would be. Finally, the judges came to their final decision.

Because of the evidence my attorney and I were able to present, they let me go. I was exonerated of all the crimes I had committed while I was forced to work for The Company. That only left the murder of Oscar Shales. Preliminary hearings were to be scheduled to look further into that issue. Until then…

"Mr. Mahone, you are free to return to your family."

My heart fluttered in my chest. My family. Pam. Cameron. Home.

The judges also said that it was to be arranged for my family and I to live in a safe house until further notice. The house would be under twenty-four-seven surveillance to protect us from The Company and to insure that I would not try to make a run for it before my next hearing.

"And finally, a thorough investigation is to be conducted immediately regarding this, 'Company.' These people must be stopped!" yelled the judge, as the gavel slammed on the long desk, "Case dismissed."

I came so close to passing out. I sank back down onto the bench and just broke down, right there, in the middle of the Supreme Court. I didn't care. It was over. I had had my revenge. I testified against The Company, and now I was going to see my family. Nothing else mattered.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Keep watch for "Reunion."


	6. Chapter 6

Got bored in government class so I did some writing today 

Enjoy!!

Be sure to read the stories that come before this one!

Here's the complete list:

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – complete

5) Revenge – complete

6) Reunion – complete

7) Redemption – in progress

**Reunion**

Once I was able to regain my composure, an officer walked up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, Mr. Mahone," he murmured, "Let's get you back into some civilian clothes, and then we'll take you to your family."

I stood up slowly, as if I were in a fog, and followed the officer out of the courtroom. After I changed back into a t-shirt and slacks, he led me to a black car waiting behind the courtroom building and we headed towards the safe-house.

It was located in Western Virginia, practically in the middle of nowhere. The drive was very long. It seemed even longer to me. I was so anxious to see my family again. Finally, after many, many hours, we finally pulled into the driveway of my new home.

The house was a one-story ranch and had acres of woods surrounding it. There were about three guards posted around the perimeter.

"The guards will rotate every four hours," said the driver, "After you and your family are properly reacquainted, I will go over all the security rules and procedures with you."

I nodded absently. I barely heard what he said. All my attention was on the front door of the house, where I knew that behind it were the two people that meant everything to me. They were the reason I kept going. The reason I never gave up.

The instant the car was put into park, I jumped out and made a bee-line for the door. But just as I reached up to knock, I stopped. Suddenly, an overwhelming thrill of fear filled my mind. I began to second guess walking into the house. After all I had done…would they still want me there? Would they be able to forgive me?

Panic welled up in my chest. But just before I could back out, the driver came up behind me.

"Hold on, Mr. Mahone," he said, cheerfully, "Let me get that code lock for you."

He reached up and flipped open a panel on the side of the door. He quickly punched in the code and I heard the door unlock. The man pushed the door open and stepped aside.

"Go on," he said, motioning me forward, "They've been expecting you."

My heart began to beat wildly in my chest. They'd been expecting me? Did that mean they wanted me to come?

Excitement, fear, and uncertainty hit me all at once as I stepped into the house. The officer closed the door behind me and I found myself standing alone in a dark hallway.

Suddenly, I heard a soft voice coming from what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Mommy? When's daddy coming home? You said he'd be home tonight."

I began to tremble. That was my son! He really was okay.

"He should be here anytime, Cam."

At this point I thought I was not going to have enough strength to make it down the hallway. The sound of my beloved wife's voice nearly took whatever energy I had left. I flashed back to the day when I told her to take Cameron and leave the house. I told her I wanted a divorce. That was all a lie. I did it because I did not want them to suffer for my mistakes. But that did not make it right, and that was all I wanted to do now…make things right.

I leaned on the wall to steady myself and slowly made my way towards the sound of their voices. The second I rounded the corner, I saw Cameron. His face lit up with excitement and he ran over to me.

"Daddy!"

"Cam," I whispered, hoarsely. I sank to my knees and let him wrap his arms around my neck. I held on to him and tried desperately not to cry. My family was safe. That was all that mattered. All that I cared about.

When Cameron finally let go of me, I looked up and saw her. She was standing a mere three feet away from me. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears poured freely from her eyes. I stood up slowly and turned to face her. My hands began to shake and I was not sure how much longer I would be able to stand.

"Pam…" I whispered her name. That was all I was able to get out.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I grew even weaker with a rush of relief. I held onto her as tight as I could. I never wanted to let her go…never again.

She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home, Alex."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not sure if that is how that whole bail thing works or if what I wrote could even happen in real life. We can just pretend…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here it is, the final installment!!! Enjoy!

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – complete

5) Revenge – complete

6) Reunion – complete

7) Redemption – complete

**Redemption**

For the next several weeks, I stayed in the safe house with my family. I told Pam everything. I confessed to everything I had done. She was so understanding, that I actually did not know what to do. I never expected her to forgive me. I guess I underestimated her. She is one incredible woman.

Then, the day came for my hearing regarding Oscar Shales. I was fully prepared to accept whatever punishment the court decided. I got back up on the stand and retold the story of what had happened that day. I even told the jury that I was more than happy to accept whatever punishment they deemed fit. I knew what I had done was wrong, and I was ready to pay for my sins.

After I told my story, I went to go sit down beside my lawyer. As the judge was reading over some final things to the jury, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned slightly to see who it was…and came face to face with Michael Scofield.

"How you doing, Alex?" he asked me, with a slight smile.

I was too shocked to speak. The man who I was supposed to hunt down and kill, the man whose father I murdered, the man whose life I nearly ruined, was sitting right behind me. At first I wondered how he could have gotten in here without being noticed, but then I remembered that several weeks ago both Michael and his brother were exonerated.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "Everything's taken care of."

"But…" I still did not know what to say.

"When my brother and I were exonerated, the judge told us that the reason we were being let free was because of your testimony. I owe you one."

"Michael…I killed your father," I said, utterly baffled.

"I know," he replied, looking away, "But I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing to save my family."

"Michael…I, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"I know, Alex," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know. We'll take care of all that after this is over."

I nodded and turned to look back at the judge.

"The jury has come to a final decision," he said, "Mr. Alexander Mahone, you have been found guilty in the murder of Oscar Shales. However, since the man was a murderer and a rapist, the jury has decided to reduce your prison time. You will serve five years in a federal prison. Bail is set at one-hundred-thousand dollars."

"Actually, Your Honor," said Michael as he stood up, "I'd like to go ahead and pay that bail now so Mr. Mahone can return to his family."

I turned around and gaped at Michael in disbelief. The judge looked equally surprised. Michael handed over the money and before I knew it, I was uncuffed and told that I was a free man.

"Michael, how in the world did you get that kind of money?" I asked, utterly confused.

Michael just smiled and turned to look at the back of the courtroom.

"Oh, just a few friends of mine…and a few old friends of yours."

I turned around. I saw Lincoln Burrows and his son stand up and turn to approach us. Behind them I saw Agent Lang and Agent Wheeler.

Lang ran over and gave me a hug.

"Good to have you back, sir," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, good to have you back," added Wheeler as he patted me on the back.

"Thank…thank you," I stammered. I nodded to Lincoln and L.J. who were standing beside Michael. I gazed around me at all these people who had just saved me several years of prison time. And most of these people I had hurt in some way during the past year.

"Did you all…did you all really…?"

"Yes, Mahone," said Wheeler, "We put our money together and bailed you out."

"Why?" I asked, still in shock.

"You did what you did for good reasons," said Lang, "Even if the things you did were bad, you had to save your family. You're not to blame for all this."

"No," added Lincoln, "The only people to blame for this are The Company."

"And their doing a thorough investigation into their organization," said Michael, "They've already arrested twelve Company Agents."

"So…so it's really over?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Lang, "It's really over."

I looked over at Michael, Lincoln, and L.J. I still could not fully understand how they could forgive me. I killed the brothers' father…L.J.'s grandfather. And yet, here they were, bailing me out. It showed the kind of people they really were.

I had been redeemed…and now it was time for all of us to go home.

**Epilogue:**

Throughout the next several weeks, Michael, Lincoln, L.J. and I had many discussions. There were times we all broke down and cried and there were times we laughed and enjoyed each others' company. Eventually, we even were able to become good friends.

Of course I could not go back to being a federal agent. Those days were long gone. Michael and Lincoln moved to Florida and opened up a dive shop. A few weeks later, they called and asked me if I was interested in joining them. Of course I was, and so was my family. After a few months of careful planning and stationing a new safe house, we moved down to Key West.

Working behind the counter at a dive shop with Michael, Lincoln, and L.J. beats being a federal agent any day. For the first time in a long time, I could relax and simply enjoy my life.

The Company is now a thing of the past. They finally infiltrated their headquarters and arrested everyone involved. Even President Reynolds. They finally figured her out…took them long enough. Bill Kim would not go down without a fight. They were forced to shoot him…good riddance. I only wish I had had the honor of doing so.

I don't know what life has in store for us next, but I'm ready to face it now. With my loving family and my new-found friends…no one can stop me.

I dare them to try.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Just a quick thought that popped in my head…thought I'd ad this little chapter to the series…let me know what you think

**Just a quick thought that popped in my head…thought I'd ad this little chapter to the series…let me know what you think!**

**Restoration**

Alex walked behind the counter of the "Restoration Dive Shop." Michael nodded to him as he approached.

"Good morning, Alex."

"Morning, Michael. Where's your brother?"

"Late…"

Alex smirked, "That's a shocker. Ever since he and Sophia started dating he's been MIA a lot."

Michael smiled.

"At least he's happy."

"Can't argue with that," agreed Alex as a customer walked in.

"Hello," said Alex blinking in the glare of the sunlight that washed into the room, "How can I help you?"

"Well, Mr. Alexander Mahone, you're son wanted to pay you a visit."

Alex grinned from ear to ear at the sound of his beloved wife's voice.

"Pamela," he crooned as he walked around from behind the counter and gave her a hug.

Even though it had been months since he had been exonerated and reunited with his family, Alex could never shake the intense feelings that came over him when he saw his wife and son. After all they had been through, they were still together.

"Daddy!" whined Cameron.

Alex laughed as he bent down to pick up his son.

"Hey there, Cam!"

Cameron giggled with pleasure as his dad swung him around in the air.

"Daddy, come to the beach with me and mommy!" he begged, his brown eyes round and pleading.

"Oh, honey I can't. I have to work today."

Cameron's face fell in disappointment.

"That's alright, Alex," said Michael, "Go ahead. We're not busy today."

"You sure?"

"Definitly. Go spend time with your family."

Alex and Michael gave each other a knowing look. They both understood how important their families were to them. They had both nearly sacrificed their lives for them.

"Thanks, Michael," said Alex as he turned back to his wife.

"Let's go to the beach…"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
